


You.

by mellineblanc



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Masturbation, Nuzman dating, Post Season 2, Smut, possibility of something bigger in a near future, we all love a good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellineblanc/pseuds/mellineblanc
Summary: Something small about a little moment of Nadia and Guzman in some near future.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my writing mistakes.

Nadia rang the bell and was promptly answered by Lucia, the woman who was working at Guzman's new house. According to him, Lucia makes the best guava cake he had ever eaten, and she was eager to try it.

Nadia had arrived today from Paris. She had gone there to spend two weeks with Maya, her lost sister who reappeared with an unexpected call saying she was missing her siblings very much, and only Nadia and Omar, not their parents. Nadia's father had no choice, the second stroke had made him lost his voice and a few more moves, but fortunately, their store was doing very well with his mother taking care and finally hiring more employees since they were now in a bigger place (given by Guzman's father) and they needed more help. And Omar took care of his father the most, even though he was thrown out of his home by him, he swallowed his anger and decided to give his father the best quality of life as possible and took good care of him while he was not at school. Nadia's mother didn't object much to her daughter's relationship with Guzman and Nadia knew that her mother was like her: was unable to find herself in her life and religion, but unlike her daughter, she didn't take so many initiatives to create her own rules.

“Guzman?”

The shower sound was not so loud that it would cover his hearing so much, but sometimes Lucia turns on the TV kitchen to watch the 3 pm soap opera and he mistook the voices as if someone called him or something, so he didn't answer Nadia's call when she said his name first. And across the wall, in Guzman's bedroom, Nadia, already acquainted with the place, set her purse on the huge double bed and took off her coat and tossed it on the armchair by the computer desk. The bathroom door was open, so she already knew Guzman was taking a shower and decided to end her surprise by walking over to where he was. She stood by the sink, leaning against the expensive marble and smiling at her boyfriend completely oblivious to her presence there.

Both hands flat on the wall of the shower stall as the water was running down his back, relaxing his muscles with the heat of the bath. He lowered his hands to his cock and stroked the length with his palm closed around it. Nadia smiled at her own perversion - and for never in her life have imagined herself in such situations she sees herself with Guzman - and bit her own lip, trying to make as little noise as possible. He studied the outline of his body, his well-defined back, and broad shoulders from the excessive swimming he often practices, his well-shaped legs ... only the butt that was not to die for, it was small and without many muscles, but she loved it anyway. It was particularly cute and she even bit it once.

"Nadi ..." He hissed her name through his masturbation, already speeding up, and imagining her there with him.

"I'm here." She answered louder than his whisper and enough for him to listen and not confuse with Lucia's soap opera.

Guzman just turned around quickly and opened his mouth - that was his only reaction -, half for being overexcited and half for seeing her, when she said to him that she'll arrive at the weekend, he had even made plans to surprise his Palestinian baby at the airport on Saturday. But he stopped his movements and turned himself completely towards Nadia, the erect member pointing at his girlfriend who smiled sideways to the good image of him naked in front of her.

"Get in!” He said, sort of begged.

Maybe Nadia would finish the job for him, maybe she'd even use something better than her soft long-fingered hands to do it. A smile broke out on his freckled face but only a small one since the heat in his body didn't match a full toothed one despite being happy to see her there.


	2. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia's receive a phone call from her sister who she thought was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first chapter. You might consider that this happens around three to four months after the end of season 2, ok?

"Nadia ..."

She leaned against a bookshelf in the school's library, tapping her cell phone in her right hand repeatedly as her mind wandered, lost in her thoughts.

" _ Nadia, mi amor _ ." Guzmán called to her once more, hoping she would finally hear him. 

Maybe something else had happened to her father and that would be bad.

A sigh left Nadia's lips, a tear dropping from her large, well-defined eyes. She had heard him the first time, but she didn't know how much to say to Guzmán at that moment. She could not believe the call she had just received, and she was confused by the feelings that hearing that familiar yet forgotten voice had stirred in her.

"What is happening?" He lifted her delicate face, forcing Nadia to face him, looking to find something in her eyes. He couldn’t decipher anything from her eyes, she was anything but an open book; Nadia was used to hiding her emotions very well within herself due to many years living in a home where she could not be herself. 

" _ Cariño, por favor _ ... tell me what's going on."

"My sister called. She's ... in town. She wants to see me and Omar. Just the two of us."

Guzmán brushed aside the tinge of envy that began to grow inside him and tried to take on his role as boyfriend and friend as much as he could, ignoring his thoughts of how he would give anything to receive this call from Marina, wishing that he still had a living sister.

"Does she know about your father?"

Nadia shook her head and then she backslid over the wooden furniture and sat on the floor of the library. She wished she could cry so badly, but she couldn't. She often locked her feelings so tightly within herself and then found herself unable to reopen. Guzmán was her only exception, as he was the exception for many things in her life. She thought that for a moment she had locked in everything she felt for him, but just a glance and a touch of hands made everything revive inside her, and she could so easily access that avalanche of feelings and sensations he caused in her body that everything still shocked her to this day.

"What are you going to do? Will you find her?” Guzmán asked, sitting next to Nádia on the library floor.

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to see her. ”

"You never told me about your sister ... I just know you have one because Marina told me."

Nadia smiled for a moment, Guzmán's comment had distracted her from someone she also missed: Marina.

"She reminds me of your sister."

"Why don't you wanna see her?"

“She promised she would always call, that would write to me, that we would never lose contact... But the day she left home was the last time we spoke ... until I was convinced she was dead. ”

Saying that out loud startled her. She didn't admit that much, though she had cried in the shower when she came to this conclusion on her own years ago.

“You need to tell her that your father is sick, that he had two strokes, which made him lose some movements. As much as there are irreparable problems between you, she deserves to know. ”

"I don't know if at this point she still cares about him."

"Of course she cares."

Nadia turned her eyes to Guzmán, this time more open than ever, asking for help. And Guzmán was unable to draw his attention away from the dilated pupils of Nádia’s red-rimmed eyes. He didn’t know if it was because they were finally telling him something or if he could finally read something there.

"How do you know?"

“My birth parents abandoned me when I was a baby, but even as a teenager, I still cared about them.”

They kept silent indefinitely, both staring at nothing. Guzmán just wanted to show that he was there for her, and Nádia just wanted to be quiet, inside herself, thinking, but not alone. Having Guzmán by her side, with their arms touching, and being able to hear his breath and smell his perfume so closely was already a relief to her problems.

...

" _ Hola, cariño. _ "

"Laura." Nadia returned the friendly reception of Guzmán's mother when they arrived at his place. 

Normally she would walk over to his mom and give her a tight hug, as both of them had started a very nice friendship over the past few months. However, Nadia didn't want to hug Laura, feeling as strange as she was, and that didn't go unnoticed by Laura. She gently pulled her son by the arm and asked what was wrong with the girl.

“She got a call from her sister who many years ago ran away from home. She's confused, upset ... ” He explained, taking an apple from the table and adjusting the backpack better on his shoulder.

"I understand." Laura whispered. In her mind she was thinking of a million ways she could help Nadia with that.

The truth is that Nadia was restoring much of the void that Marina's death had caused in the lives of Guzmán's parents. He didn't think his parents would accept his relationship with Nadia very well, with Laura being a little reluctant at first. However Nádia was often there in their home, and they ended up talking and sharing opinions and stories. It was a good connection, especially between Nádia and Laura. Guzmán's father began to join these conversations and before they knew it, Nádia already had her plate on the table at dinner time, a space in Guzmán's closet and invitations to all the family events. Laura even accompanied Nadia to the doctor once or twice when the girl's mother couldn't.

This was a bit unhealthy, Guzmán knew. He noticed that his mother was even a little jealous of Nadia's mother, but he couldn't bring himself to deter Laura in her feelings, not when he was seeing his mother so alive for the first time in months. He could not deprive her of that joy.

“Could you call Nadia's mother and say she's here? Maybe tell her that Nadia’s a bit upset with something that happened at school and perhaps she won’t sleep at home? ”

Talking to Nadia's mother was enough. Since her father was now in bed and unable to talk much, he could only really listen now. He no longer had any decision-making power in his children's lives; he was dependent on everyone.

"I will do this."

"Thank you,  _ mamá _ ."

Laura just gave her son a complacent smile as she received a tender kiss on her forehead.

"She is sad?"

Guzmán smiled, knowing that this had worried his mother.

"No, she's just ... confused. ”

Even though she had received a somewhat evasive answer from her son, Laura nodded, thinking it best not to dwell. It seemed that not even Guzmán understood well enough what was happening with Nádia and the conflicting feelings within the girl.

And when he walked to his room, he found the door closed which meant that Nádia was changing clothes. Since they had already reached a certain kind of intimacy, Guzmán simply came in to find her pulling up his pajama pants and already dressed in the shirt that was extremely large on her thin body. It was large even on him.

"Aren't you going to study?" He asked, trying not to look so shocked.

“I don't wanna think. I'm not in the mood for that. ”

“It's just your sister, Nádia. Why does it trouble you so much?” He had tried to avoid it, but he had to ask, at least to know how he could help.

“I think my mother or maybe Omar kept in touch with her, and they hid it from me somehow. ”

"Because she knows your phone number?"

Nadia shrugged and that was answer enough. Guzmán got rid of the heaviest of his clothing: backpack, pants, shoes and blazer. And he closed his bedroom curtains and turned on the air conditioner to make them more comfortable in the dark. By the time he turned around, Nádia was already well under the covers of his bed.

"I hate to see you like this" he admitted in a whisper. He wasn’t trying to earn points with her or to sound cute; he just hated to see her so affected.

"It will pass," she replied. She pulled the covers down so that he could lay in the empty space, and she put her lips between her teeth and then said: "Could you ...?" She gestured to the spot she wanted him to lie on, and Guzmán promptly abided, pulling her to his chest and enjoying a comfortable silence beside his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have a good answer, I'll be back soon. I need to know if you guys are really enjoying it. Feel free to make any suggestions or tell me about what you miss seeing in Nádia and Guzmán (here and at the series). 
> 
> And this is only happening thanks to my angel named Nat, who made all the necessary grammar corrections and suggestions.


	3. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter thanks to Nat who's so patient correcting my one million mistakes.
> 
> I need to brief you guys that there aren't a lot of sensational things going on in this chapter, okay? It's just a necessary chapter for the story to flow. But good things are coming next chapter...

_ “Cariño, cómo estás?” _

Nadia had woken up earlier than usual that day. She left a passed out Guzmán in his bedroom sleeping and got dressed so she could go to school. She helped Lucia prepare breakfast and soon Laura appeared when the table was almost all set.

“I'm fine, Laura. I just need to talk to my mom about… about my sister,” she replied, settling down across the table, facing Laura.

“We don't mind if you think it's best not to go to Ibiza with us.”

Ibiza ... Nadia had forgotten that. Guzmán's parents would spend the Easter holiday there. Her mother didn't care. They weren't Catholic, so it wasn't such an important date for the Shanaa.

"Don't worry. I need some time away from home to think a little bit.”

" _ Cariño, no entiendo _ ... You've lived in extreme confinement for most of your life, but your mother is so permissive."

Nadia smiled, grateful to Laura for not insisting on her sister's history since Guzmán must have briefed his mother yesterday.

“My mother, when she was younger, had cut her ties with Islam. She left home and went to the United States to attend college there, and she lived for three years in New York. But after her mother's death, my grandfather - my mother's father - forced her to marry my father and renew her ties with our religion. She and my father luckily fell in love, but she never ceased to be the girl who once had such a free life, and even though she tries to hide it beneath the clothes that cover her body, it is noticeable. We can't keep the mask we created forever, it will eventually fall down.”

That brief story shocked Laura a little. She had no idea about this side of Nadia's life and that made her more curious to meet Zaifa, Nadia's mother; only Ventura and Guzmán had known her. She told herself that she would visit Nadia's parents soon, to offer some support and sympathy for the girl's father's situation, but the truth was that she wanted to squash this curiosity a little.

"I understand. Well, it's ... quite a story. ”

“My mother doesn't want this for me, nor did she wanted it for Maya, but I always kept bowing my head to my father... But many things have changed.”

Laura smiled broadly, seeing that this was a relief to Nadia even though the circumstances that led to it saddened her: her father being in the state he was in.

“You'll love it, Ibiza. I believe Guzmán will want to go to some parties, but I know that on Tuesday we will go to Gustave's Pool Party. He’s an old college friend of Ventura’s. They studied together in England. Gustave always has huge parties in Ibiza, and Ventura needs to close some business with him there.”

Nadia nodded. Even when he was having fun, he worked. Nadia knew that Guzmán wouldn't miss it, not because of the party itself, but because he wanted to keep an eye on his father. He was still afraid to see him do what he had done at the charity ball, snorting cocaine as if he were eating some harmless candy.

And just when she was thinking about him, Guzmán appeared at the entrance of the dining room, his eyes swollen with sleep and his bare feet indicating that he had risen at once. In fact, he got a little scared when he didn't see Nadia in bed.

" _ Buenos días... _ " his father greeted with amusement, coming from behind and already dressed in his suit for work. "You've got to go to school, man. Your girlfriend is already ready.” He teased his son with a smile on his face and slapped the boy on the shoulder.

"I'll be back in a minute," he answered before turning his back and walking back to his room.

Laura smiled at Nadia as Ventura joined them at the table as if the woman was hiding something very exciting from the girl.

"Nadia, I didn't know you slept here."

Laura stepped forward, almost guessing Nadia's thoughts.

"She and Guzmán had to do an assignment, " Laura answered her husband who just nodded, willingly accepting the lie. Men are not so smart to really catch things. "Honey, why don't you tell Nadia what you were telling me yesterday?"

Ventura raised both eyebrows as if he immediately remembered something as he filled his cup with Lucia's strong coffee.

“Laura told me you're going with us to Ibiza, Nad, and I wanted to introduce you to a friend of ours: Danielle. She is Secretary General of the UN Social Council, and at our last meeting, Laura and I discussed with her about your dream of joining the United Nations. She was very curious to meet you. Maybe you can even do a summer internship with them before you go to college this year?”

This really excited Nadia, right when she was in need of something to cheer her up and nothing better than her great ambition in life. Arriving in the dining room where everyone was already seated and serving breakfast, Guzmán heard his father's last words and saw how they affected his girlfriend so well. He immediately noticed how ambitious Nadia was and that was good, very good indeed because it was one more point where they were aligned, one more thing they had in common.

"Hello! You woke up early.” He greeted his girlfriend with a slight brush of his lips and was pleased with the small smile he received back. Nadia was already better.

But knowing her as he did, he knew that Nadia would run away from her sister, ignore the call, pretend nothing had happened, and try to continue on with the notion in her head that Maya had died. This didn't please him. He didn't know what to do to make Nadia understand that running away would never be a solution. It would only make the problem worse.

Anyway, he would thank his father later for helping Nadia with that.

…

"Nad ..."

"No, Valerio. What more do I need to say for you to understand that I don’t want you to talk to me anymore?" She answered, harsher than she ever was before.

Nadia picked up the book from the shelf and walked to the study desks. Luckily the library was empty, and so her increase in volume with Valerio hadn’t bothered anyone.

"I want you as my friend, Nadia. I don't have many and yo-"

"If you're trying to make me forgive you, give you mercy, you've chosen the wrong path."

She sat in the chair in front of the tablet she was using and looked around, wishing for Rebeka to arrive soon with Samu, so they could do the lab's report.

"I scored above 8 in the last tests," he said. He wanted his friend to be proud of him.

"I know."

Valerio smiled and sat in the chair beside her.

"You know? You mean you worried about me and my grades, and you wanted to know if I was doing okay?"

"I saw it by accident."

It was a lie. She had worried if Valerio was doing well.

"You lie very badly, but no problem. I'll win your forgiveness, even though I have a feeling you're no longer upset with me, even if I did the shit I did."

Fortunately, Rebeka and Samu arrived on time, and Valerio just said goodbye to them with a nod. From Nadia's face, they both concluded that she didn't want to talk much and tried to start doing the work without engaging in very deep conversations.

That same day, Nadia came home early, made her father's dinner, fed him the food at his mouth, and helped him spend some time reading some of his favorite passages of the Quran.

“... and true love is when you wish that Allah is pleased with the one you love. "

Nadia read the last piece on purpose because she wanted to say something to Yusef with that, that quote was not in her father's favorite parts. She closed the heavy black book and put it in the wooden furniture by the bed, took a deep breath and smiled at her father for a moment.

"Bába, I believe Allah is happy for me and Guzmán. I just wish you were too." Nadia paused, a little bit nervous even though her father couldn't argue with her anymore. "I tried to stay away from him, follow the lessons that you once thought were right for me, but I couldn't. I love him. I couldn't tell him that yet. I don't even know how to say it, but I love him."

…

Nadia came into her room quietly and she saw her mom finishing packing some things in the red suitcase that was lying on the bed.

"What are you doing,  _ Mamá _ ?"

"Hm ... I thought I'd start packing your suitcase. I brought you some things to take on the trip and-"

Nadia stopped listening and she spotted something between the clothes and took the small white fabric in her hands.

" _ Mamá _ , is this a western bikini?" Nadia was really shocked.

"Isn't there a beach? I thought you would need it."

That was not the point.

"Did you buy that?"

Zaifa smiled for a moment and sat on her daughter's bed. Nadia was annoyed as she remembered that she was still quite upset with her mother, even though she hadn't talked to her about it.

"It was mine. From when I lived in the United States. I had friends who had a home in Hawaii. We always went there."

"And you kept this?"

"Along with all my memories from there, locked in a box at your aunt's house."

Nadia nodded and dropped the piece back into the nearly packed suitcase and sighed. Unable to postpone further, she brought the problem to her bedroom and decided to speak at once:

" _ Mamá _ ... do you have news from Maya?"

Zaifa looked at her daughter for a moment, then looked down at her hands. Nadia could see the lump in her mother's throat. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"No, I don't have it." That was all the woman answered before leaving her daughter's room quickly.

Yes, spending those four days away from home would be great.


	4. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my babe Nat!

Nadia saw Guzmán's father’s Audi leaving the gates of their house in Ibiza and taking the coastal road that led to the Nunier's mansion.

"It's a relief that they finally released this house for us," Guzmán commented to his girlfriend, entering the room they were sharing.

He was referring to the process his father was undergoing that was finally coming to an end, where Ventura took responsibility for some accusations and declared himself innocent of others. Nadia didn't know if he was saying was true or not, but she was glad Guzmán didn’t have that problem to worry about anymore.

"I thought we were coming tomorrow only," she commented, as she slid open the huge glass doors, with a thrust by both her hands.

The warm breeze from the beach filled the room, the white curtains swaying, the sound of the sea and the light of the late afternoon sun creeping in. No, Guzmán would trade nothing for such a moment by Nadia's side. Even if the thought of who killed his sister, someone he once considered his friend, made him feel hatred and a desire for brutal revenge within him.

Guzmán sat on the huge bed and began to take off his sneakers, putting them close together and well organized with the socks on top. A curious and funny thing: his feet smelled nice, like lavender. Nadia found this the most unusual and strange thing, but she particularly liked to smell his feet.

“I talked to my parents yesterday. We decided to put an end to it. Nothing we do will bring Marina back. And... well, I do believe my sister would want us to be happy," he replied, uncomfortable and not very sure of his words, but determined to carry it on until he could get it right with everything he was feeling. All those bad shits.

"Yes. It's what she would want. ”

Guzmán nodded, putting his elbows on his thighs and deciding to clarify some things with Nadia since they were alone. His parents had gone to  _ Can Sanso _ to visit two of their friends.

"I wanna talk to you about my mother."

He quickly grabbed Nadia's attention, who straightened at the foot of the door that led to the balcony of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded for him to continue.

“If you ever feel she's going too far-”

Guzmán did not notice Nadia approaching, only noticing when she put her index finger on his lips preventing him from continuing.

“Don't be silly, okay? I know your mother ... that... well... she tries to ... "

“Fill the void Marina left in her life by taking care of you” Guzmán completed what Nadia couldn't quite say.

She nodded to her boyfriend and took her favorite spot sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders, touching the freckles of his fair face. Nadia smiled at the difference in their coloring, noticeable by the darkness of her left index finger and the paleness of the skin of his cheeks.

“I don't mind, Guzmán. I'm glad I can help Laura get through this somehow.”

Guzmán ran his hands over Nadia's arms, inhaled the citrus scent of her perfume on her slender neck and then kissed the place.

“You look like as if you get a legion of admirers wherever you go.”

"Must be my incredible charm and beauty," she joked, making them both laugh. But it wasn't much of a joke, partly because it was true and also because Guzmán knew that Nadia had really good self-esteem.

_ How did he imagine that? _

She didn't let him say anything more, just kissed him, enjoying that they were finally having a moment alone when she was feeling lighter and less upset. Another thing that surprised Guzmán as they got to know each other better: Nadia was a person of attitude. That image of repression and restraint was also one of her masks that he happily removed.

He lay back on the bed, feeling her follow him and settling over him as their tongues dueled, each trying to dominate the other At the moment Nadia was winning.

"Do you want to take advantage of the fact that my parents aren't here?"

"And you don't?" she snapped, and he nodded with a half-smile, rubbing his nose against hers and bringing her hips to settle better over his groin. Guzmán was already quite aroused.

"That’s better! You're a little bit… vocal," he murmured, giving little kisses over the dark skin of Nadia's face.

She lifted her face, laughing at his comment and asked:

"What am I?"

Guzmán pulled his lips between his teeth trying to contain the laughter and shrugged.

"You are! What can I say?"

Nadia shook her head, lowered her face again, but this time not toward Guzmán's mouth but his jaw. She ran her tongue over the contour that molded her boyfriend's face, feeling his skin prickling with the boldest caress. His hands lay flat around her ass, and she clenched that muscle creating the friction of their sexes.

And it was when she ran her hot moist tongue across the outline of his ear that Guzmán moaned louder as she wiggled right over his aroused cock. Nadia couldn't contain herself.

"Ah, Guzmán, you're so vocal,” she stated with a half-smile that soon grew to a luscious laugh as he took her by the arms, threw her on the bed and began tickling a very pesky Nadia to his liking.

"You think you’re very funny, hum?"

He grasped her slender hips with both hands, pulled one of them at the back of her pants and grabbed the waistband while the other undid the button of her jeans and unzipped it to pull the piece off Nadia's body. He bit the top of her thigh as she threw off her thin cotton sweater and was only wearing her bra and panties.

"Let's see how long you can keep that smile on your face."

Nadia bit her lip, trying to keep the amused expression on her face, but the truth was that the moan stuck in her throat was begging for release. Guzmán only needed the slightest touch to arouse her, but she would not give that satisfaction to him so easily. He would have to work hard to make her as vocal as he thought she was.

And it was like that, both living in some sort of fight and scramble over who wrung their arm first. Usually Guzmán was less headstrong than she was.

"Take off your bra," he asked as he knelt between her legs to get rid of the green shirt and jeans he was wearing.

Nadia unbuttoned the fabric that covered her breasts, and he was already pulling the straps down his girlfriend's thin arms. He did the same with her panties and tossed them in the same place that he flung his clothes: on the bedroom floor. He spread her legs wide, so he could fit his face between her thighs and took Nadia in his mouth. He circled the large lips of her womanhood with his tongue, sucking the most sensitive spot strongly.

She was trying not to be as embarrassed by these moments with him as she was before. At first - not so long ago - Nadia was soaked in such shame for having Guzmán's mouth in such an intimate place of her body until at some point she realized that the pleasure spoke louder at some point, and the embarrassment was set aside to relish in the orgasm he usually provides her. But lately, she was managing to reach orgasm more easily with penetration than before. Unlike other women, Nadia had not stopped feeling pain there even during the second or third time, so she needed extra stimulation. However, it was not necessary to say this to Guzmán with words. He understood this without her needing to utter a word. He always knew the right thing to do to push Nadia to her limit.

And after they both came, Guzmán was still inside her with his semi-erect member, sharing a lazy kiss with their tongues lovingly touching the other, hugging each other sideways with their arms around the other's body.

The smile formed on his lips when they broke the kiss, demonstrating how happy he was just to have her so close to him, to be able to hug her and smell the citrus scent of her perfume, to run a hand through her thick curls and hear her scolding him for undoing the curl of her hair with his hands.

Guzmán knew he was the weakest part of this relationship. He knew Nadia loved him, but not as much as he loved her, that it was too much. For now, though, it didn't bother him too much.

“Guzmán...” she pleaded in advance, knowing he would pull his fingers when he reached into Nadia's black hair.

He laughed and bit the delicate nose of his girlfriend's dark face.

"I do it just to piss you off."

She stared at him.

"Yeah, I know."

The smile that came to her lips when she said those last words died in a matter of seconds, and he knew it was from the things she kept repressed within herself that came out without warning from inside of her. This attitude of Nadia’s was making a minor and easy problem to solve - that one with her sister, Maya - into a huge shitshow.

Would it be worth insisting that she release this from her chest by talking with him (or anyone) and then ending up in the middle of a fight, seeing as they were enjoying such a good time together?

"Hungry?" He asked, ignoring his thoughts.

"A little."

“Why don't we take a shower and go to the town for coffee at  _ Dalt Vila _ ?”

"I have no idea where this is, but it sounds like a great idea."


	5. Note

Someone kind of copied my first chapter here and that upset me a lot.

The person added some words but she basically took the shower scene that I wrote and arranged a few things to post as her own work. I had absolutely no idea about it until one of the readers warned me early this morning. The fic itself is 'memories of our desires' by someone with username TomiwaS_15 .

  
I hope he/she came to him/her senses and delete that thing. This is an act of dishonesty and I feel quite disappointed with it. Therefore I don't feel so comfortable now to write something here (a next chapter) and I will be gone for some time.

Thank for your understanding and I'm sorry for anything!


	6. There’s anyone here?

.

.

.

Just to be sure if there’s someone still interested in this fanfic since I am ready to return (and started writing a new chapter). I am sorry for the long waiting but you should not do what you can’t do. 

Please let me know if you’re still interested in this Guzman/Nadia content. I also open to suggestions and things you would like to see happening between them. 

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 6

"This is nice," Nadia said, seeing that Guzmán was so distracted with the nice chocolate cake in front of him. 

Usually, he was distracted by her, by how beautiful she was or intelligent or how simply mesmerized he was by the fact that she was someone he would have never imagined falling for and yet she was exactly who he always needed. But sex always made him hungry.

"What is nice? The cake? Yes, very nice. Do you want some?" He asked, bringing the fork full of cake to his mouth.

And while Guzmán was chewing the small slice, he observed Nadia uniting their hands over the table. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb and smiled.

"I mean this. This is nice."

His skin immediately shivered with that, how sensitive Guzmán was with the minimal contact and words from Nadia.

"Is this about your sister?" He had to ask.

"Why would it be?" She replied.

"You’re afraid I’ll leave you. Like she did." Guzmán concluded in a second.

Even though he loved that, even though he wanted it to be about them, Guzmán knew it wasn't entirely. And honestly, he was okay with that. He knew that was the Nadia he fell for, with not so many feelings being said (or expressed) out loud.

"Guzmán," Nadia tried to start, but he interrupted.

"Nadia, I love you. I will probably spend the rest of my life with you, but I have to say, baby, you're a bit cold and don't usually show this much affection. So... this is weird. I know you don’t want to discuss your sister, but you should. This is killing you somehow," he said showing how worried he was.

Nadia nodded but kept her hands on his. Guzmán was right. She was afraid. Somehow she thought that she didn’t deserve a guy so passionate, caring and devoted to her. And she wanted to kiss the hell out of him when he said they would probably spend the rest of their lives together.

"You're right."

"It got weirder now," he whispered. 

Nadia wasn't the person who would say he was right. She smiled recognizing one of her problems but continued with what she wanted to say:

"You're right. I should talk about this. And I probably will, but I can't now."

"Soon?" He asked as he parted their hands and moved his chair to sit side by side with her.

"Soon," she replied. Nadia took a deep breath and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I fear I’m going to lose you someday, " she admitted while she observed their hands together. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve someone who loves me this much,hat you will find someone who will love you more passionately than me. It's just sometimes... maybe always..."

“You cannot show how much you care,” he finished her sentence, showing how much he knows her. "It's because your whole life you had to pretend to be someone you weren’t, someone your parents wanted you to be."

"You understand me so well," she whispered.

"It's because I love you," he said, pressing his fingers tighter her skin.

"I love you too," she said. "Can we just have a nice day together without talking about this shit? Just you and me."

“Sure,” he agreed with a smile. “Just you and me.”

Guzmán was ready to kiss her when Nadia's phone started ringing and a selfie from Valerio showed up.

"Won't you answer him?" Guzmán asked.

"I don't wanna deal with Valério now."

  
  


**Notes:**

Don't worry, I won't make Valério/Nádia a thing, I just love their friendship and that's it. I will only explore this. The chapter is small but it’s a good beginning and I wanted to finish this trip thing that I don’t know why I put it here. 


End file.
